The Rise of Duskclan
by Darkwing45
Summary: Duskclan was once a strong and courageous clan. They once independently ruled the pine forest and every creature in it . But, on one cold leaf-bare, a sudden outbreak of black cough manged to destroy the clan, or so that's what Duskflame was always told, anyway. It is now his duty fulfill his parents dying wish, to restore Duskclan.
1. Prologue

"NO!" the pale brown queen shouted.

She let out a call of agony and grief. Her cries grew louder and louder. Soon the entire clan could hear her pitiful wails. The cries and moans continued, it soon became unbearable to listen to her miserable screams. The queen eventually collapsed and began to quietly sob.

"Please, Starclan, don't do this" she whispered in between sobs "You took my mate; you took two of my kits. Please, don't take my last one" .

She looked up at her kit hoping her begging would bring him to life. But she was disappointed to see his cold, lifeless body sprawled out in the nest. She stared at him for a moment feeling like she was in a dream, like she would wake up at any moment. Her delusion soon left her mind and she let out another cry of sorrow and anguish.

It took the rest of the day and the night for the queen to finally move. In that time, all emotion had been wiped from her face. She no longer felt like continuing, she felt like there was no point. All that had mattered in her life was her kits.

She got up went to her dead kit's nest. She slipped beside him. She carefully and slowly wrapped her tail around. She moved gently and carefully, like he was sleeping and not in Starclan. She curled up beside her dead son and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Sunstar gathered his three remaining warriors around him. "We have lost another two lives to the black cough, Grasskit and Aspenfall" he said to his warrior, his voice full of sadness.

"Aspenfall?" One of Sunstar's warriors, Dustnose, asked "She wasn't affected by the disease."

Sunstar shook his head "No she wasn't, but she wasn't careful. She slept with her dead son."

Everyone grew quiet, holding somewhat of a small vigil.

"I think that it's obvious that Duskclan can't overcome this disease" Sunstar continued "There are only four of us left and infected dead bodies everywhere. It is clear that, we too, will get infected if we stay here any longer. I suggest the three of you leave".

A black tom warrior nodded then left without a word, but Dustnose and his mate, Willowfrost, stayed by Sunstar's side.

"What about you Sunstar?" Willowfrost asked.

"I will stay and die with my clan. Duskclan has seen its demise, goodbye you two"

Willowfrost opened her mouth to object but Dustnose stopped her and lead her out of the camp.

And so, the mates left the camp but they stayed in Duskclan's pine forest. They made their home next to a creek and Willowfrost gave birth to Dustnose's son. They named him Duskkit, both refusing to give him a rogue name. The kit had his father dark gray pelt and his mothers blazing amber eyes. They raised him to follow the warrior code, in hope that one day they could all go back to their clan. The son was eventually given his warrior name, Duskflame. The small family tried their hardest to rebuild the lost clan but to no avail. One day during a storm, Willowfrost and Dustnose were crushed by a tree. Leaving Duskflame alone and with the hardest task imaginable:

Rebuilding Duskclan.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. Later chapters will be much longer, I promise. **


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Ever since Dustnose and Willowfrost died days in the pine forest have been slow. There wasn't much for Duskflame to do anymore. He hunted for himself every day and slept every night, but besides that there wasn't anything for him to do.

Duskflame had given up on rebuilding Duskclan long ago. In fact he gave up on that fantasy before his parents died. He knew there was no way he'd be able to recruit cats. He was the only cat in this pine forest, and throughout his lifetime he had only seen one other cat beside his parents in these woods. It was just a traveling cat who left as quickly as he came.

Even if Duskflame was able to find more cats it wasn't like they'd immediately join. If Duskflame told other cats about Duskclan, they'd think he was crazy. In fact, now that he was all alone, he too stopped believing in the existence of Duskclan. How was it possible that such a large amount of cats were able to work together and then all be destroyed. The story of Duskclan must have been a kit-tale that his parents told him. But somewhere deep inside he wanted it to be true.

When Duskflame hunted, he usually hunted near his den. But today he decided to go to the river for some fish. The river was a little ways from his den. He and his parents used to live there but after the storm Duskflame moved to a safer location. He hadn't been done to the river since his parent's deaths.

He had gotten used to the taste of mouse and bird, but today he just needed fish. Walking to the stream was like walking though memory lane. Every bush, branch, and leaf reminded him of his childhood. He tried to ignore it all but every time he saw something a memory was triggered.

_"Look mama! Up there on that tree, there's a big fat black bird. See it mama! Up there!"_

_"Yes Duskkit I see it. You spotted that bird really well. One day you'll be the best hunter in the Duskclan because you'll easily track down any animal" _

_"I can't wait!"_

Duskflame shook his head trying to clear his mind. This wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. He quickly ran to the river.

When he got there it looked exactly how he left it. The water was crystal clear, easily able to reflect any image and the water raced downstream. The bank was muddy like always. When Duskflame stepped on it the mud immediately gobbled him up making him sink in. But Duskflame knew, from experience, that the mud wasn't so deep and could he could easily step out of it. Duskflame positioned himself at the edge of the rapid river and crouched down waiting for a fish.

"No, no the river sounds good I just wanted to make sure that that's what you wanted"

Duskflame jerked up then looked around. Someone was talking, but whom? Could there possibly be other cats around here.

"You worry too much about me, it's kind of annoying"

Then out of the pine stepped two strangers who Duskflame had never seen before. One was a slim, beautiful she-cat. She had fluffy white fur with bright silver paws and muzzle and bright blue eyes. The other was a big, muscular tom. He had a sleek black pelt with bright blue also.

The two seemed startled to see him, and Duskflame was astonished to see them. Duskflame couldn't believe that there were other cats in these woods, but at the same he felt protective over his territory.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at them.

The she-cat looked shocked and a little afraid, but the tom started to growl at Duskflame.

"I should be asking you the same question" the tom growled.

Duskflame felt anger dwell inside him "I have lived here my entire life, this is my territory and you two are intruders".

The black tom snorted "Really? Because we have been here for a moon and we haven't seen you around"

A whole moon, had it really been that long? Duskflame hadn't come here since his parents died winch has been; Duskflame quickly did the math in his head, six moons. Wow, has it really been that long.

"Well, I just haven't come to this part of the pine woods in a while" Duskflame explained.

"Wait, your saying that your territory the entire woods?" the she-cat asked.

"Yes this place is all mine" Duskflame said proudly.

The two burst out laughing, making Duskflame feel embarrassed. He wondered if he said something wrong.

"This place is huge, there no way you can own it all by yourself and besides there are other cats living here you know" the black tom said when he stopped laughing.

"T-there more cats" Duskflame asked shocked.

"Of course mouse brain like I said this place is huge" The tom spat then turned to the she-cat "Come on let's go" he whispered to her. Then the two left, leaving Duskflame alone next to the river, whose world just got bigger.

* * *

_"Papa?"_

_"Yes Duskpaw"_

_"You said that Duskclan had lots of cats in it right?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Well how are we suppose to make Duskclan if there's only three of us"_

_"Well I and your mother have wanted to find and recruit cats from Snowclan"_

_"Snowclan?"_

_"Yes, Duskkit, long ago Duskclan and Snowclan both lived in this pine forest. But this was way before I was born. Snowclan left and now lives somewhere near here. Snowclan, isn't like Duskclan however. They don't have warriors and leaders. They have upper class and lower class. The higher classes are selfish, greedy, and power thirsty. They go and take over other rogue group's or clan's territory and enslave their cats. That's the lower class; all they do is hunt for the upper class" _

_"That's mean!" _

_"I know that's why I want to free the lower class from those greedy pigs and then they can be a part of Duskclan"_

_"Wow papa you're a hero"_

Duskflame woke up from the dream or rather the flashback. He remembered that was the only time his father ever talked about Snowclan. He looked outside his den to see that it was still night. The moon was big and full. Duskflame remembered how his father had told him about Starclan, and even though he didn't believe it he still like to think that Dustnose and Willowfrost were watching other him. He looked up at the night sky and looked at the stars that he believed were his parents.

"I'm sorry father, I can't do this. It's just too much" he called to the star "I can't be a hero like you, I just have it me. Heck, I can't believe that Duskclan and Snowclan exist. I've given up, and tomorrow I'm going to take back my territory. Then I'll be all alone."

That's right he'd be all alone, just him and the pine woods.


	3. Chapter 2 Duskflame's plan

Overnight Duskflame had come up with a plan. It wasn't a good plan, he knew that but there were too many cats to fight by himself. He needed to get back his woods as soon as possible, even if it meant doing a risky plan.

He went back to the river where he had met the other two cats and positioned himself in a pine tree. He made sure that the pine leafs hid him and his scent. Then he waited in that tree for his victims to come. Before this, Duskflame had explored this area a bit. He had found out that the two cats were staying in a den not too far from here. He knew that to get to the river the strangers would have to walk under this tree. The plan was foolproof.

Duskflame had sat in that tree for a while before he heard noise coming from their den. He watched as the white and silver she-cat left the den then made her way to the river. Duskflame waited in till she was directly under him. He then shook making a few pine leafs fall and land on her.

"Why are you here!" Duskflame shouted.

The she-cat looked around confused, she couldn't see Duskflame.

"Who said that?" she asked.

"I am a disturbed spirit, I am dead, and I've come to these woods to spend the rest of my afterlife. But ever since you and that cat came I am unable to relax"

"Dead, your dead?" the she-cat asked then she looked at the ground "Are you midnight?" she whispered.

Duskflame didn't know who that was, but he said "Yes, now get out!"

The she-cat let out a sob and started to shake, Duskflame could smell her fear scent.

"Um, I won't hurt you if you leave" Duskflame explained in a calmer voice. He didn't want the stranger to be as terrified as she was.

The she-cat shook her head "No, I've wanted to talk to you. I wanted to get some closure from you before, you know, died".

Duskflame rolled his eyes._ Why wouldn't she leave!_

"No, no I don't want closure. I think were we left off was fine. Now let a dead cat rest and leave" Duskflame growled, but now he was a little curious. He kind of wanted to know who Midnight was and how the she-cat knew him or her.

"Hey what are you doing?" a new voice called.

He glanced down to see the white she-cat quivering with fear and next to her was another she-cat. This she-cat was a dark brown with a thick fluffy pelt and black stripes. She was looking directly at Duskflame even though he was still hiding. The white she-cat also looked confused.

"I'm… not doing anything, I was just… talking to an old friend" the white she-cat said hesitantly.

"You mean him?" the brown ca asked "The one in the tree?"

"Who?"

The brown she-cat pointed to me.

_Dang it! My cover been blown_. Duskflame came out of his hiding place and climbed down to face the two she-cats.

"Spirit what's going on?" yet another voice joined. It was the black tom from the day before, the one he met by the river. He ran towards the group and stopped by the white she-cat.

"Badger, this tom was trying to scare me by telling me he was Midnight" Spirit explained.

"What! How do you know Midnight?" Badger growled his stare was fixed on Duskflame.

"I don't, that she-cat brought it up" Duskflame explained.

Badger shook his head in disapproval then turned to Spirit.

"Come on let's go" he whispered to her. Then the two walked away, back to their den.

"Mouse dung" Duskflame shouted, then he turned to the brown she-cat who ruined his plan "Why would you do that".

"I was curious, I wanted to see what you were doing in that tree" the brown she-cat said calmly.

"I was ridding these woods of intruders like you" Duskflame growled.

The she-cat started to giggle"Oh, okay that makes sense" she said sarcastically.

Duskflame let out a frustrated sigh. There was no point in this conversation. Duskflame turned around getting ready to go home.

While he was walking away the she-cat called to him.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name" she said.

"Why would I tell you my name?" Duskflame hissed.

"Well, I got to know the name of the lunatic who hid in a tree and pretended to be a ghost".

DusKflame flicked his ear in annoyance. Sure it was a foolish plan but it almost worked.

"And just in case I see you around" she continued "I'll tell you my name".

"Duskflame" he said quickly and angrily.

"Well…that's an unusually name. Anyway I'm Tiger" she replied.

"Great! I love meeting new cats" Duskflame said sarcastically "Especially cats who ruin my plans, bye now" and without another word Duskflame left.

Once Duskflame got home he went for a quick hunt then settled in right outside his den to eat his meal. At that point the sun had set and the star were out. When he was done eating, Duskflame sat outside his den and watched the stars.

_Mother, Father I'm trying my hardest to protect this forest for you but it's proven to be difficult. Don't worry though I promise I'll get rid of all these cats._

He stayed outside for a bit longer then he deiced to finally call it a night. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his pelt. Standing behind him was a tall, white she-cat with silver stripes. Duskflame let out a cry of shock when he noticed that he could see right through the she-cat. That wasn't though, the she-cat started to unlock his memories, she looked different but Duskflame was sure that he knew her.

"Is t-that you, W-willowfrost, m-mother?"

Duskflame didn't want to believe it, but this had her scent. The sweet scent that would soothe him, the scent that let him know that he was not alone. The one he hung onto when he was sad or mad. It was the scent that would always comfort him through rain or shine. It was scent of his mother.

He let out a cry of joy and ran to her. At contact Duskflame realized he couldn't feel her, but it didn't matter. Being able to see her again was enough.

"H-how is this possible. I thought you were dead" he said then buried his head her chest like a kit. He had missed her so much.

Willowfrost ignored him "Son, what are you doing?" she said in an icy calm voice.

Duskflame lifted his head to face her "What do you mean" he asked confused.

"Why are you chasing these cats away?"

"I'm doing it for you and father's sake, I'm protecting these woods."

Willowfrost shook her head "You know that's not what I and Dustnose wanted. These cats are your chance to fulfill our only wish".

"But I can't!" Duskflame shouted "Your asking too much of me, I can't do it"

Willowfrost lowered her head and looked at the ground "Fine, I know I can't convince you but I know who can."

"Who?"

"They can't come tonight, but be prepared son. Tomorrow night they will come and the rise of Duskclan will begin." Then she disappeared leaving nothing but her sweet scent behind.


	4. Bagder and Spirit's story part 1

"Midnight, is that you? You can come in now. Your mate just gave birth."

A big, muscular black tom walked into the barn.

"Thank you Melody, can you give me and my mate some time alone?"

"Of course"

Midnight walked over to his mate who was a beautiful white and silver she-cat. She lay in the barn's hay, her tail wrapped around two newborn kits. Midnight peered at the kits and he gently licked both on the head.

"Swan they're gorgeous" Midnight whispered to her, making sure he didn't wake up the kits.

"Thank you, guess what" Swan whispered back.

"What?"

"I already came up with their names"

"Really, weren't they just born?"

"I came up with names when I was pregnant"

Midnight nodded then looked at his two new kits. One was a dark tom just like him. The other was a white she-cat with silver paws and a silver tail tip, like her mother.

"What are their names?" Midnight finally asked.

"The black tom name is Badger, and the white she-cat I want to name Spirit" Swan looked up then looked start at her mate "Are those names ok?"

"Their better than ok, those names are perfect"

Swan purred then looked down at their kits. Midnight sat with her and watched the young kits sleep.

"I love you Swan"

"I love you too"

* * *

Swan paced the wooden floor of the barn. It had been a week since Badger and Spirit were born and so far everything was fine. Except for today, this morning Midnight had gone off to hunt in the forest it was night now and he still hasn't returned. Swan paced in worry, a million scenarios went through her head. He could have been eaten by a badger or maybe a twoleg kidnapped him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her kits wailing.

She sighed then went back to her hay nest and began to feed her kits. She lay there waiting for her mate to walk through the barn doors. Before she knew it she and her kits fell asleep.

Swan woke with a jump. Opening her eyes she saw the barn doors open and standing in the entrance was her mat Midnight. It looked like he was walking outside. Through the doors Swan could see that it was still night. Her head felt groggily, like she was in a dream.

"Midnight?" she called to him.

Midnight turned around. Swan could see that he was holding something in his mouth. It was… her kits. Swan looked down and saw that her kits were no longer at her belly.

Midnight quickly turned around and started to run. Swan was to shocked and confused to move, nut motherly instincts picked her up and made her run after the black tom.

The two ran through the forest that was just outside the farm. Midnight was faster than Swan but the kits he was holding slowed him down. Swan still couldn't believe this was happening; this had to be dream. Her body won't stop, even if Swan told it too. All her adrenaline rushed through her, she slowly and gradually was catching up with the tom.

In the pale, dim moonlight Swan saw Midnight drop one of the kits. Now with less weight to carry, Midnight raced ahead and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The dark tom sat outside the barn. He was looking up and watching the clouds go by. He heard the sound of someone leaving the barn. He sighed then faced her. It was the brown she-cat that lived in this farm with him.

"How she doing Melody?"

The brown shook her head "She not going to recover, you better go and say your final good byes"

Badger sighed then entered the barn, there on the hay stack lay his sick mother.

"Badger could you come hear"

Badger nodded and ran to his mother's side.

"Badger remember how I told you that your father tried to kidnap you when you a kit, but I stopped him" Swan said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes I do but I don't think we should talk about that right now"

Swan ignored him "You need to go to the forest"

"What, why? Do you think I'll be lonely when you leave, don't worry I still have Melody and the family that lives in the wheat field"

"Remember how I told you that your father tries to kidnap you when you were a kit"

Badger let out a soft hiss of annoyance. He knew that the disease that his mother had infected her memory but he didn't want his last memory of her be this.

"Yes but as I said before I don't th-"

"I lied"

The entire barn becomes completely silent.

"W-what?"

"He dropped you so he could go faster"

"So what your saying is that he dropped, not that you attacked like you told me"

She nodded.

"Well that's alright, it doesn't matter as long as I'm okay"

"Remember how I told you that your father tries to kidnap you when you were a kit"

Badger sighed "yes"

"I lied, he dropped you so he could Spirit"

"Spirit?"

"He took two kits, but I got one back"

"You mean I had a sibling, and my father kinapped her?"

"You need to go to the forest"

"To rescue her?"

"Remember how I told you that your father tries to kidnap you when you were a kit"

"Yes"

"I lied"

"We are past that"

"Badger"

"Yes mother?"

"You need to save my daughter"


End file.
